


The Cigarette God

by cosinecross (hanihyunsu), hanihyunsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/cosinecross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: I once met a cigarette god.(s.story#1: tumblr repost)





	The Cigarette God

I once met a cigarette god, who is a member of those ethereal powers who grant wishes.

I summoned him, and so he appeared before me and gave me a single match and a pack of heavenly cigarettes. I was ecstatic, but he shushed me up as I might as well be uninformed.

The cigarettes he gave me all had a word written on them, each one symbolizing the reasons why I wanted to cut my breath and go to the afterlife. Financial problems, family issues, academic strugglesーyou name it.

He looked down at me and began to explain. "I only gave you one match, mortal," said the cigarette god, "Choose which one to say goodbye to and it shall disappear into smoke."

And when he disappeared, I grabbed my hairtie, bunched up the cigarettes and smoked everything at once.

That is the story of how I became a god.


End file.
